


Hey Brother

by logiewankenobi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudias' Funeral, Fluff, Gen, He totally gets things wrong all the time, Scott knows nothing about Star Wars, Star Wars - Freeform, Young!Scott, Young!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't know what else to do when he sees how upset Stiles is at the funeral. He grasps at straws. Ends up picking up sticks instead. Maybe some Jedi Warriors of the Realm will make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, just came up with this idea one night suddenly and made myself sad so I decided to share because Scott/Stiles are my favorite of all time.

Stiles and Scott had been best friends since the womb pretty much. Their mothers having been friends since high school the two boys always had each other. They never got tired. of each other. They always had each other's back. Through thick and thin Scott had Stiles and Stiles had Scott.   
There were times they had to remind each other of that fact. Whenever they felt alone they had to remember that they had each other. No matter what was going on. They were brothers. They considered each other brothers before they considered themselves best friends.   
One of the times was when Claudia Stilinski died.   
It was at the wake. Everyone was at the Stilinski house, trying to give the two Stilinski men their condolences. Bringing food, telling them they were there for them. Trying to get them to smile. Melissa McCall helped with anything that needed to be done, getting people away from John when he seemed stressed. Scott's job was to take care of watch after Stiles. That was a bit trickier.   
The young boy had wandered off when he got the chance, leaving Scott to look around for him. He had no idea what to do when he found him, didn't know how to cheer him up. He'd just have to try anything he could.   
Fifteen minutes of searching his friends bedroom, the bathroom, and his parents room. Nowhere. Finally he wandered outside.   
Stiles was sitting on the swing set his dad had made for the two of them a few years before. His eyes were staring at the dirt, solemn expression on his face. It was odd. Usually his best friend was always smiling, happy. Jumping around and flailing. This Stiles was too sad. Upset. Still. It was like a part of him had died along with his mother.   
Scott made his way to him, hands in the pockets of his slacks. Stiles didn't look up at him when he walked over. Just kept his head down, watching the ground, swaying back and forth slightly.   
"...so..." Scott didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't lost a parent. He couldn't imagine what it was. He had loved Claudia like a second mother, her death had hit him hard. If he had felt horrible when he got the news he couldn't fathom how Stiles was dealing.   
Stiles stayed quiet.   
Scott looked around the yard, trying to think of something that would help cheer his friend up or at least get a smile. His eyes landed on two sticks. He made a face and picked them up.   
Suddenly a stick was in Stiles' view and he stilled, looking at it a moment before finally looking up at Scott who was now standing in front of him. "...what?" His voice was kind of gruff, kind of like when one had lost their voice or hadn't spoken in several days.   
"Take it.", Scott waved the stick in his face a bit, trying to force him to grab it, his own stick in his other hand.   
Stiles sighed and took it, his eyes going back down to the ground. He looked, and sounded, like the whole thing was a stupid idea. And Scott was aware that it was a long shot but he hated seeing his best friend looking so miserable. He wanted to do something to cheer him up and it was his only idea at the moment.   
"What are we supposed to do with sticks?"  
Scott rose an eyebrow, looking some what scandalous by what Stiles had said. "Sticks? Excuse me, these are lightsabers!" He held his up, making a sound that just came off sounding like a car backfiring. But it got Stiles to look up at him. The sad look was replaced by one of pure confusion. Usually the expressions would have been reversed.   
Stiles was the one that loved Star Wars and knew everything. Scott on the other hand hadn't really seen the movies. He knew basic things and had seen parts of them here and there but he hadn't taken the time to sit down and actually watch the movies all the way through.   
"Lightsabers?"  
"Uh, yeah! That's what Jedi Warriors-"  
"-knights."  
"-Jedi Knights use right?", Scott took a step back, lowering his stick and looking at his friend. Waiting. He wanted to know what Stiles would do. Anything would be better then just sitting there.   
At that point he would have sat and listened to Stiles tell him the whole story about Star Wars. He was sure that at some point he had, but this time he would actually listen and pay attention.   
Stiles gave a small nod. He still had the expression like Scott was crazy but it was fine. Scott really had no idea what he was talking about.   
"And Jedi Knights fight to keep the peace between the realms right?"  
"Realms?"  
"You know what I mean." Scott didn't know what he meant himself, but he was certain that Stiles knew what he was trying to say and that was all that mattered. Stiles nodded and Scott kept going on. If anything, his fuck ups were what entertained Stiles the best.   
"So we need to work together to take down the Empire and defeat the evil Dark Vader-"  
"Darth Vader."  
"-Darth Vader and bring peace back to the realms."  
"Seriously, realms again."  
Scott huffed and lowered his stick that he had raised in the air like he had seen people in medieval movies do with their swords. “Do you want to play or not?” If Stiles was just going to criticize him the whole time then he might as well give up, find some food, and just sit and mop with him. But Stiles jumped up with a big smile on his face and he held his stick in both hands like a lightsaber. “Let's do it!”   
Scott was almost knocking down in surprise when Stiles swung his stick at him, but he managed to catch himself and block it with his. Soon enough they were running around the back yard, waving their sticks at each other, making lightsaber sounds and laughing.   
For a little Stiles forgot about how upset he was. How broken. Sad. All he cared about was having fun with his best friend. His best friend who, despite not having an interest in Star Wars, had tried to make him feel better and talk about it. And it worked for awhile.  
Yeah, he was still upset when their parents came to get them when it was time for everyone to go home and they needed to go to bed.   
Yeah, he had trouble adjusting. But his best friend was always there.   
Through the panic attacks, through the nightmares. And Stiles paid back the favor when Scott became a werewolf.   
They'd always have each other's backs. Because they were brothers.


End file.
